yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallout 4
Fallout 4 is an open-world action role-playing game developed by Bethesda Game Studios. Despite its name, it is the fifth installment in the Fallout series. It was released on November 10, 2015 for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC. Fallout 4 takes place in an post-apocalyptic world, 200 years after the nuclear holocaust of 2077. It's in the same timeframe as Fallout 3. The player must navigate the harsh environment to gain new abilities in order to survive. In Yogiverse Lewis, Simon and Hat Films have completed a couple of episodes where they showcased some of the gameplay, though did not complete any storyline missions. Hannah and Will Strife are currently playing through the game, both with missions and free roam exploration. Zoey has individually livestreamed the game, as well as Panda. Hannah is also playing through the game, editing out sections of looting and presenting more interesting missions and gameplay. She created The Sunshine Kid, noting that Codsworth calls the character 'Sunshine'. Sips played the game as a part of a one hour long An Evening With Sips, and began a full series after receiving good feedback from his viewers. He follows ruffio lorenzo, a cat burglar. Sips' series features a custom outro by Holfix here. Episode Guide |ytuser=UC5sXnom8S8EyddkLLNjgONg |Fallout 4 Plans|AFkNOCQs7oE|N/A |Fallout 4 - Character Leveling Guide|6mm6X8Fvxwc|N/A }} |ytuser=UC7A_dLnSAjl7uROCdoNyjzg |Fallout 4 - NO SPOILERS GAMEPLAY Armor, Weapon Mods, Gun Play & Structures|A73eBBhm89w|iXbER1Ij6VG1 }} |ytuser=UCD4INvKvy83OXwAkRjaQKtw |Fallout 4 - An Evening With Sips|3y4ue23WB6E|dbWkzTYxAZYG |Sips Plays Fallout 4 - Part #1 - Casing the Jones`|VcXCkjNEUVE|OtgLZAHEGPNB |Sips Plays Fallout 4 - Part #2 - Some Dog|izlmn1sOSuU|PcCd44qfNoRm |Sips Plays Fallout 4 - Part #3 - Concord Blues|5SiFyNkT5wY|SroLJ3JgwZIT |Sips Plays Fallout 4 - Part #4 - Wasteland Hero|89PfAPG6Uhs|DxTRsINlUJwZ |Sips Plays Fallout 4 - Part #5 - Chez Ruffio|H2ZfJH8Dsls|u4JFO3DmeLg3 |Sips Plays Fallout 4 - Part #6 - Jeff|1m3ULNo43Sg|LFw10xCnfIKV |Sips Plays Fallout 4 - Part #7 - Road Trip|LdWAV7ONLq8|ZWa6nQmtl7Di |Fallout 4 - Road Trip to Diamond City #2 - Wicked Shipping|a4HH2sKVgPU|u8ZlFPFdyIOF |Fallout 4 - Fort Building - Trash Bunker|7F-Oasafv2k|j2VWzRgJFfDn |Fallout 4 - Road Trip to Diamond City #3 - Red Tourette|a0NFOgf5z4k|zTGAljqi6iZR }} |ytuser=UCH-_hzb2ILSCo9ftVSnrCIQ |Fallout 4 Gameplay #1 - Meet Grognak (No Storyline Spoilers!)|NEEOx3EaHUQ|xqb952hgTM88 |Fallout 4 Gameplay #2 - New Clothes (No Storyline Spoilers!)|NBW5S9bLeuk|b2EzvnUpf21K |Fallout 4 Gameplay #3 - Glowing Ghoul (No Storyline Spoilers!)|aaq_xaptbYQ|rYI7L53ya7d2 |Fallout 4 Gameplay #4 - Super Mutant Tower (No Storyline Spoilers!)|viy_lOAf1yc|ysDbjoh6Ex5I |Fallout 4 Gameplay #5 - Me Swan! (No Storyline Spoilers)|4dVVrJlQX4I|FxsQkEarr26p |Fallout 4 Gameplay #6 - Legendary Loin Cloth|AGhtbKJg_YM|i2i9F5yqr6kl |Fallout 4 Gameplay #7 - Strong Friend|1ZJH_2wevYs|ZaGgEGZ3QNnW |Fallout 4 Gameplay #8 - Grognak`s Axe|zlsANn7I0Mc|XkL1hjOY86Ri |Fallout 4 Gameplay #9 - Doggles|P6p7m5PqdCM|oNJJeAjN1kRt |Fallout 4 Gameplay #10 - Cheats!|i7oto4u0Hk4|KEVCTOHHuQPl |Fallout 4 Gameplay #11 - Building a Base|pGqHpvXwvrY|n3lTNjSRhhDC |Fallout 4 Gameplay #12 - Luck Of The Irish|5w_q0ZvY73I|mIEGKXfRThoP |Fallout 4 Gameplay #13 - Robot Pirates|80wNFrTPTHU|GFycVGKQJomi |Fallout 4 Gameplay #14 - V.E.T|MjDTMJeQf0g|KBR15YOCB51w |Fallout 4 Gameplay #15 - Boomer (Livestream Special)|qFH_7zlkXB0|pg9C4iywp1XP }} |ytuser=UCj_dHQWv08dQ0fv6IrzTChQ |Fallout 4 #1 - Sunshine`s Back!|zFJuDq1zWz8|p79D204a78qQ |Fallout 4 #2 - Red Menace|_ZWXUnKP5zw|Eh9d2hDIsvJ1 |Fallout 4 #3 - Sanctuary|G_8jBwkdWBk|pQchYMEnLB5J |Fallout 4 #4 - Dogmeat|3aN4BVgOvC8|L3GT0d8K2omn |Fallout 4 #5 - Olivia|orYMay4NC1M|MY44nnHhs1FU |Fallout 4 #6 - Concord|6hzMXAWGhOE|MMjNzYVYWnYA |Fallout 4 #7 - Settlement|fL3RWjOryJE|voZIFA6Jc0gz |Fallout 4 #8 - On Walden Pond|ruB73mRqTbc|aqRa1jzq3Hd6 |Fallout 4 #9 - Psycho Robot Town! (Livestream 11th Nov)|wOwzt-Q3mxk|TOZutwxQ4cv3 |Fallout 4 #10 - Terminator Clones! (Livestream 11th Nov)|F0fZtvPRpzo|B0srSKtfZC4q |Fallout 4 #11 - Nuking Time! (Livestream 11th Nov)|S7D0eyXx_Fk|kez97y5Dl4IC |Fallout 4 #12 - Lexington|n_bD0HL69vY|Ru15AYtEV9CZ |Fallout 4 #13 - Diamond City|gHu8c8LH9IY|mnS1Gaz9YPn5 |Fallout 4 #14 - Swan Song|EAdxSBstt1s|AtvKunzfs6qI |Fallout 4 #15 - Brotherhood of Steel! (Livestream 18th Nov)|N2X47ZPLvT4|Tw4PyhiBTpXI |Fallout 4 #16 - Postal Service! (Livestream 18th Nov)|7A0Wiv6Tfio|IR3VNe5nKcBI |Fallout 4 #17 - Polymers! (Livestream 18th Nov)|c4aOK45QWjQ|HS9DfISb6OAL |Fallout 4 #18 - Goodneighbor!|2iRmVHAUopQ|QdsIRCa58UKD |Fallout 4 #19 - Vault 114|_aFKVir-Buo|RT06KeqJNMfQ |Fallout 4 #20 - Valentine|ILgJ2w-kc6s|EPRAWdDZ59is |Fallout 4 #21 - Kellogg|bYIe-KwyVBM|aCbJZuK0LnFv |Fallout 4 #22 - Fort Hagen|-fcV-e6rSdM|IzPAuA4eSYCp |Fallout 4 #23 - Vault 81|v-O_q7UeS6A|pbb3V4y7gKXu |Fallout 4 #24 - Memory Den|iEPLVvzYw6Q|OTBfkPJCAe7l |Fallout 4 #25 - Mind Meld|gUbfaPryW5w|XnNc1wL518ZG |Fallout 4 #26 - Danse Paladin Danse|1N9Uz7B3Oc4|d9R2vmOZ7dIs |Fallout 4 #27 - Engine Core|rjjqVu2amFk|oc1pBDJAWv7Y |Fallout 4 #28 - Attack of the Super Mutants|cm7Z0f7YPAc|N/A }} Category:Games Category:An Evening With Sips